(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating tee structure for golf, and in particular, a tee structure including a body having a rotating connector, an elastic arm, and a pivotal rod.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped tee is used to hold a golf ball before the ball is struck using a golf club in playing golf. As shown in FIG. 1, the tee structure is a body having a sharp tip at one end and a holding disc on the other end. The body is inserted into the ground to a certain height with the sharp tip of the body, and a golf ball is then placed on the holding disc before a player hits the golf ball.
In golfing, such conventional tee structure has drawbacks as follows:
(1) The tee structure is gone together with the golf ball when the ball is struck.
(2) A plurality of tees are needed for a golf match and these tees are never recovered as a result of their size, which, in turn, the tees pollute the environment.
(3) For wooden clubs, longer tees are required, and shorter tees are needed for iron clubs. Thus, a plurality of tees with different length are required for a golf game.
(4) At the instance of impaction of the golf ball with the golf club, the tee is a resistance to the ball and therefore, the distance traveled by the golf ball is affected.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotating tee structure for golf, which mitigates the above drawbacks.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a rotating tee structure for golf having a body and a rotating connector mounted on the body, characterized in that an elastic arm having an elastic compressible section is provided on the connector and one end of the elastic arm is mounted with a ball holding seat for the holding of a golf ball, thereby when the golf ball is struck with a golf club, the elastic arm and the rotating connector absorb the impact force at the instance of ball striking action and the golf ball travels further as compared to the conventional tee.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotating tee structure for golf, wherein the horizontal position of the tee can be slightly adjusted and the golf ball on the holding seat will firmly sit on it.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.